Friends Forever
by Mrs.VeronicaandRobertPattinson
Summary: The Cullens, Hales and Swans have known each other since they were all little. They all do everything together and are always there for each other. Read on to find about all there adventures. Rated T for mild swearing and giving Birth.


**I don't own twilight or any characters.**

**Friends Forever**

( _ Bella, Alice and Edward are 5 , and Emmett Jasper and Rose are 8) _

**B POV**

Today is the 5 year anniversary that us Swans , Cullens and Hales first met. We

met when Edward,Alice and I were 1 , and Emmett, Jasper and Rose were 3. The

Cullens are Carlisle and Esme are the parents and there kids are Edward and

Alice, the Hales are Maria and John are the parents and the kids are Jasper and

Rose ( they are twins) and then us Swans my mom Renee, my dad Charlie my older

brother Emmett and the me. We all met when our moms did book club together

and it was family day how you bring your family's so then we all met and we

formed a bond, all of us kids are like brothers and sisters and are parents are like

parents to everyone, and Carlisle is my doctor. In one hour everyone is coming

over to go swimming, so now Emmy and I are getting changed. " Bella I am not

letting you wear your bikini even though mom and dad said so it shows to much

skin so you have to wear a pear of my swim trunks over top of them. Besides if

you fall you'll be more covered so you won't get as many scrapes." Emmy said. "

No, Emmy you can't make me." I said stubbornly. But he lifted me up and put me

in a pair and set me down. " Come on sis lets go into the pool, now put my shirt on

as a cover up." he said. " Fine." I said. But he doesn't know that once everyone

gets here I'm taking his shirt and swim trunks off. He then picked me up and

brought me out side just as everyone was coming over. " Come on sis let's see the

Cullens." He said while running over. " Emmy put me down, I cant even go in the

pool yet because I don't have my goggles or my floaties." I said. " Fine, let's get

these on, you do know all of us guys and the adult men are teaching you to swim

today." He said, as he put my goggle and my floaties on. " Come on let's go see

everyone else." I said, as I climbed on his back. " Okay, hi Esme, hi Carlisle!" said

Emmett and I. " Hi guys." they said, walking over to us. " Bella you ready to learn

how to swim today, with all us boys." asked Carlisle, and I just shook my head. "

Come on Bells your the only one who doesn't know how to swim yet." He said

taking me off Emmy's shoulders. " I can swim just with floaties and I'll drowned

knowing my luck." I said. " Bella we won't let you drown okay." he said sweetly as

he kissed my head. " Okay I'll try." I said. " Good now why are you wearing

Emmett's swim trunks and t-shirt." asked Esme and Carlisle. " Because Emmy said

I was showing to much skin since I'm wearing a bikini, but mommy and daddy said

it was okay." I said. " Well let's get that off of you so you can go in." said Esme.

She then started taking of my shorts and T-shirt. Emmy just looked surprised. "

Why I think she needs the shorts or vile Newton will come looking over at her like she's something to eat." Emmy said. " Emmett if Newton comes over here and

looks at her like she's something to eat than you and I both will take him home

personally." said Carlisle smiling. " Okay" Emmett said smiling. " Okay Bells lets go

get the rest of the boys so we can teach you how to swim." Emmett and Carlisle

said smiling. " Okay." I said. Emmy than picked me up and got the rest of the

boys/ men and met us in the pool. Emmett then started swinging me and then

threw me in the pool without my floaties and goggles. I then started sinking and

and waving my arms and I couldn't breathe, so now I really needed my inhaler to

help with my asthma. My eyes just started to close. Someone then came and got

me out of the water and onto a towel I realized it was John. " Emmett get her

inhaler." Yelled Carlise. I then started to open my eyes and then kept coughing .

Carlisle then realized I opened my eyes and put my inhaler in my mouth and told

me to breathe while he squirted the medicine in my mouth. My coughing was just

starting to calm down. " You okay Bella." asked Carlisle. " Yeah I just couldn't

breathe for a little." I said, while still trying to calm down from my asthma

attack. " Okay just sit out for a little try not to run for about 30 minutes, which

won't be a problem because were just going to the picnic table to eat now. You

sure that your okay that was one of your worst asthma attacks? Were pretty

thankful that it wasn't almonds or you'd be in the hospital." He said. " Yeah I'm okay, but knowing my luck I'll beat my record this week and be in the hospital 6

days this week." I said laughing. " Yeah, and not a good one at that just like the

record for 12 stitches in one visit. I think were going to have to send your

medical record to the Guinness Book of world records and see if you got in as

most hospital visits in one week or most clumsiest person in the world." he said

laughing. He then picked me up and brought me over to the table. " you okay

Bella." asked Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward,and Jasper. " Yeah I'm fine, Carlisle

can I learn how to swim after we eat; please." I asked. " Sure Bells, you up for it

boy's to teach the clumsiest kid in the world how to swim?" he asked chuckling. "

Yeah let's teach her as long as I don't have to end up saving her 2 times in one

day." said John laughing and looking over at Emmy. " Hey, I didn't mean to I

always do that to her, I just didn't expect her to have an asthma attack." Emmy

said smiling. After we ate I got my floaties on and waited to get in the pool to

start the lesson.

**Thank you please review!**

**Next chapter is the swimming lesson.**


End file.
